


True Education

by Arithanas



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Holidays, mentions of gore, mentoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: Amanda demanded very little from her mentor, specially for Christmas.





	True Education

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaialux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/gifts).



The Christmas lights blinked in the heap of snow piled up in front of John Kramer’s workshop.

Amanda Young would never be tired of John Kramer’s look while he reviewed one of her little projects. There was a furrow in his forehead and his bottom lip quivered a bit. Amanda felt her own pulse quickening as John put his brilliant mind to work.

Amanda followed the way John’s pencil traced the outline of the simple mechanism. That idea was not new, slotted boxes had been using it for years, but when you use the same design with a thin aluminum sheet the effects could be so beautifully painful.

At the beginning of their relationship Amanda often wondered if John was thinking of the pain his devices were capable of provoking. She didn’t do that anymore. The snapping bones, the cries of agony and the gushing blood were an unavoidable—and yet so rewarding—part of this new adventure. Amanda enjoyed her cooperation with the aging engineer.

As John tinkered with her sketches, he was making notes to change the components. His eyes were so cold, but his hand was steady. Amanda knew he was thinking of the process and the length of time their next game would take. On how much expiation and regret their machine would cause.

“It’s not about punishment,” John said, marking a piece to be removed. “It’s about letting them realize…”

“Their own path to salvation,” Amanda finished his line. It was such a shame because she loved the razor blade inside the box. “But in general lines, it could work.”

“Yes, it could.” John’s voice was soft, almost father-like. “For the right person, this trap could be perfect. But Amanda, you are planning traps without a subject in mind.”

“I must do it that way.” She pouted. John and she had different approaches to their mission. “I can’t wait for the perfect subject.”

“When you find your subject,” John said, smiling as he pressed Amanda’s hand, “your trap will be the best. This would do, for the time being.”

Amanda smiled at the praise. That’s all she ever wanted from him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [rosefox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rosefox) for her kind offer to beta this work.


End file.
